


Reliving the Past

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Harry finds old photographs of Severus and Petunia.





	Reliving the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



> This was written as a Christmas gift for accioslash

One morning, out of the blue, Severus had declared that he was selling his house. Harry had nodded, hid a smile and didn't mentioned that Severus had lived at Grimmauld Place for the past two years. It hadn't taken long to find a Muggle buyer and now they were cleaning up the house for the sale.

Severus dealt with his potion room, because 'you wouldn't know how to do it safely if your life depended on it', while Harry packed things that Severus had deemed unbreakable. It was the only reason why he found them: the pictures of Severus and Aunt Petunia. He sat there, shocked, before walking to the potion room.

"Are you done already?" Severus asked without turning.

"You never told me." Harry held up the photos, waiting silently until Severus turned around. "You and Aunt Petunia? Did it never occurred to you that it's something that you should have told me?"

Severus stepped closer and picked up the photos. There was something that could have passed as a smile, or a grimace. Harry never knew with Severus. "It was a long time ago, after your mother got involved with your father. We both felt… left behind I suppose. It's how it started, and then we truly cared for each other, at least for a while. Then the war happened. One day, we were here, when McNair and Amycus Carrow showed up. I had to hide her, because I knew what would happen if they found her with me. A half-blood with a Muggle. We'd both be dead. NcNair and Carrow had a Muggleborn with them, tortured her right here. Petunia saw it and she was terrified. Rightly so. She broke it off that same night. Three months later she was married to that awful Muggle." He returned the photo to Harry. "I never saw her after that night. I respected her wishes and stayed away."

"You should have told me. It explains why she hates magic so much," Harry said.

Severus snorted. "She hated magic because she was jealous of your mother. That was the last straw, but I caused her enough grief and I wouldn't add to it by telling you, especially now that you've started to mend your relationship with her and your cousin."

"Do you think she'd talk to me about it?" Harry asked. "I do want to get to know her."

"You're the Gryffindor. You know that the only way to find out is to bring it up. The worst she can do is throw a plate at you."

Harry chuckled. "I can deal with that, but it can wait. First, we have more important things to do."

Severus put an arm around Harry. "What exactly do we need to do that's more important?"

Harry looked around the room. "We need to pack everything, move it to Grimmauld Place, and then we need to celebrate this new milestone in our relationship. Aunt Petunia and my mother were the past. _We_ are the future."


End file.
